Tarde para perdoar, cedo para amar!
by Anna Potter
Summary: Hermione e Ron se re-encontram após muito tempo. Seria muito tarde para perdoar? Seria muito cedo para amar novamente? Será que conseguiriam provar seu amor um pelo outro? songfic com a musica Grand Hotel, do Kid Abelha, por favor, reviews :)!


Se a gente não tivesse feito tanta coisa Se a gente não tivesse dito tanta coisa Se não tivesse inventado tanto Podia ter vivido um amor, grand' hotel Se a gente não fizesse tudo tão depressa Se a gente não dissesse tudo tão depressa Se não tivesse exagerado Podia ter vivido um amor, grand' hotel  
  
Refrão: Um dia um caminhão atropelou a paixão Sem teus carinhos e tua atenção O nosso amor se transformou em bom dia Qual o segredo da felicidade Será preciso ficar só pra se viver? Qual o sentido da realidade Será preciso ficar só pra se viver?  
  
Se a gente não dissesse tudo tão depressa Se a gente não fizesse tudo tão depressa Se não tivesse exagerado Podia ter vivido um amor  
  
Grand hotel, Kid abelha.  
  
Hermione estava apreensiva. Apertava as mãos e olhava para os lados, à procura dele. De repente, olhou para a porta e o viu. Era impossível confundi-lo. Aquele cabelo, aquela pose, aquela altura...fora o fato de que o conhecia desde quando eram crianças e que já haviam namorado. Ele estava todo de preto, e a olhava com aquele sorriso que misturava tristeza, saudades, desejo... Engoliu em seco, abaixou a cabeça, e só voltou a erguê- la quando Ron puxou a cadeira e sentou-se.  
  
"Desculpe se a fiz esperar muito."  
  
"Tudo bem." Ela sorriu.  
  
"Está com fome?"  
  
"Hum...não."  
  
"Sede?"  
  
"Um pouco."  
  
"Pedirei algo para bebermos e depois, algo para comermos."  
  
Sorriu novamente. Estava muito nervosa para dizer qualquer palavra. Ron pediu duas taças de vinho para o garçom, e voltou-se para Hermione, que olhava para a toalha da mesa, como se esta fosse muito interessante.  
  
"Sabe, eu gosto desse restaurante." Ele começou puxando assunto.  
  
"Eu ta-também." Ela tentou se controlar, mas não conseguiu. Gaguejou, e se assustou com a que teve.  
  
"Não se preocupe, eu também estou nervoso."  
  
Pela primeira vez durante o jantar, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou Ron olho no olho.  
  
"São tantas coisas que nem sei por onde começar!"  
  
"É..." concordou Hermione, e abaixou a cabeça novamente.  
  
Ele bebericou seu vinho, e ela fez o mesmo.  
  
"Eu estou com fome, se não se importar, podemos pedir agora."  
  
"Cla-claro!" Hermione praguejou-se internamente. Por quê não podia ter algumas respostas mais originais? E por que tinha que gaguejar?  
  
Ron chamou o garçom novamente e começou a fazer seu pedido. Ela somente ficou olhando fixamente para Ron com a cabeça apoiada na mão esquerda, que estava apoiada pelo cotovelo na mesa. Como ele havia evoluído! Como havia adquirido tanta classe! Como estava tão perfeito! Como ela se arrependia!  
  
"Hermione...Hermione..." Ron a tirou de seus pensamentos.  
  
"Ahn?! Ah, sim, desculpe! Eu vou...querer o mesmo, obrigada!" disse ao garçom, respirou fundo, e tentou tirar tudo que girava em sua cabeça.  
  
"Como eu disse, temos muito o que conversar, muito o que contar. Quer começar?"  
  
"Bom, eu não tenho muita coisa a dizer. Apenas que eu trabalho no ministério, tenho uma vidinha pacata em Londres, tenho um bom carro, dou aulas de inglês para intercambistas no sábado, e um desses meus alunos está apaixonado por mim. Nada mais! E você?"  
  
Ron deu um sorriso que mostrava todos seus brancos e perfeitos dentes.  
  
"Eu tenho um bom apartamento em Londres, estou com 29 anos, quase entrando na crise dos 30, trabalho duro, quase 17 horas por dia, não tenho nenhuma aluna apaixonada por mim - ambos riram - cheguei a namorar uma ou duas garotas depois de você, mas que não duraram nem dois meses, e nunca fui pra cama com nenhuma outra mulher depois de você. - Hermione fez uma cara confusa - Porque eu te amo, e sempre que vou deitar, pego seu travesseiro, aquele que você deixou em casa, sinto seu perfume, e fico batendo com a cabeça na parede e morrendo de saudades! Ufa, terminei!" ele sorriu novamente.  
  
Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo e a fechou, pois não tinha palavras. Ron ainda esperava pacientemente uma resposta, e para a sorte de Hermione, a comida chegou minutos depois.  
  
Eles começaram a jantar, e já estavam se soltando mais, quando uma música lenta e deliciosa começou a tocar.  
  
"Vem Hermione!" Ron levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Hermione.  
  
"Ah não, Ron! Você sabe que eu odeio dançar, e ainda por cima, você fica pisando no meu pé toda hora, e...."  
  
"Mas eu adoro essa música! Vem!" ele a puxou, e um pouco relutante, ela foi para a pista.  
  
Alguns outros casais já dançavam, os dois se juntaram, e começaram a mover- se lentamente. Hermione reparou em como ele havia melhorado. Agora, era ela que não dançava bem. Como estavam muito juntos, sentia o calor de Ron, seu perfume, e ouvia a música que ele sussurrava baixinho em seu ouvido.  
  
"Holding back the years. Thinking about the fear I've had so long. Will somebody here listen. Listen to the fear that's gone"  
  
Hermione sorriu. Queria ficar assim por muito mais tempo, e não apenas alguns minutos. Então, em vez da musica, ela começou a ouvir Ron falar.  
  
"Quem sabe se a gente não tivesse dito tanta coisa, se não tivéssemos começado tão cedo, se não fossemos tão durões, ou..."  
  
Ela pos o dedo na boca do amado.  
  
"Shiiii... Não adianta mais remoer o passado. O que passou, passou. Não volta mais!"  
  
"Mas eu ainda te a...."  
  
"Shiii...não diz mais nada, apenas dance. Vamos relaxar, sentir a energia de nossos corpos juntos, ver a química que acontece, isto é, se ainda existe alguma química entre nós, e qualquer outro assunto, nós falaremos depois. É muito tarde pra pedir perdão. E é muito cedo para dizer "te amo!"." Hermione encostou a cabeça no ombro de Ron novamente, eles relaxaram, e voltaram a dançar. A música entrava por seus ouvidos, penetrava suas mentes, e lembranças antigas dos dois juntos voltavam, mas eles não ficavam tristes, pelo contrário: relaxavam, se acalmavam, e tentavam perceber alguma "química" novamente, o que não era difícil. Qualquer um que os visse, logo notaria o amor ainda existente.  
  
A música terminou, se olharam, e rapidamente entenderam que tinham muito que conversar. Que tinham que ise/i entender.  
  
Voltaram para a mesa, pediram a conta, e saíram do restaurante.  
  
"Hum, eu vim aparatando, e você?" perguntou Ron.  
  
"Também."  
  
"Podemos ir para o meu apartamento? Temos muito o que conversar, e eu não acho um restaurante ou qualquer outro lugar adequado. Ainda mais com as roupas que estamos."  
  
Ela olhou para baixo, e se viu em um vestido preto, longo, simples, mas bonito. Deu um sorriso a Ron, e concordou com a cabeça.  
  
Eles aparataram no apartamento dele, e tiraram os casacos antes de sentarem no enorme e moderno sofá de Ron.  
  
"Bom, foi o que eu disse...sabe, se tivéssemos sidos mais cautelosos, mais maduros, mais...."  
  
"E eu já disse...é muito tarde pra pedir perdão. O que passou, passou!" ela o interrompeu.  
  
"Mas..."  
  
"Nada de mas! Eu sei, que nós tivemos uma briga horrível, falamos tudo depressa, fizemos tudo de pressa, exageramos na dose do amor, fomos imaturos, inconseqüente, impacientes, insensatos, e tudo mais. E no fim, sofremos, nos demos mal. Acordamos um sem o outro e ficamos esse tempo todo separados, sem trocar uma palavra, ou sequer um olhar! Eu sei que seis anos separados é duro, afinal, eu também passei seis anos separada de você! Mas agora já passou..."  
  
"Já passou e aí?! O que acontece? Eu fico sem você? Eu vou ter que ficar sozinho o resto da vida? Pois é só com você que eu quero ficar! Eu quero você..."  
  
"Primeiro me responda...Você ainda me ama?"  
  
"Que pergunta! Claro que amo!"  
  
"Então me diga, o que você sentiu enquanto dançávamos?"  
  
"Como assim o que eu senti?"  
  
"O que você sentiu..."  
  
"Bom...eu...eu...eu me senti...."  
  
"Ta vendo? Você não sabe direito o que está sentindo! Você não sabe se realmente me ama, você não consegue nem falar o que sente!"  
  
Levantou-se do sofá, pegou o casaco, e saiu. Ron tentou ir atrás de Hermione, mas não conseguiu alcançá-la. A porta do elevador fechou-se exatamente quando ele alcançou este.  
  
Hermione não conseguia parar de chorar. Não sabia se tinha agido bem, se tinha sido uma burra. Só sabia que teria que esquecer Ronald Weasley para sempre, pois agora não teria mais jeito. O elevador chegou no térrio, a porta abriu-se e ela saiu. Saiu quase correndo do prédio. Mas quando alcançou o outro lado da rua, ouviu alguém gritar seu nome. Olhou para cima e viu Ron na varanda com os braços abertos.  
  
"Eu me senti maravilhoso. Me senti muito bem, como há seis anos não me sentia. Eu quis que aquele momento durasse pra sempre, pois naquele momento, tinha certeza que era o homem mais feliz de todo o mundo. Senti que todos olhavam para nós e nos invejavam, pois o nosso amor é perceptível a quilômetros de distancia. Senti que faria tudo por você, e é por isso que eu estou aqui, na varanda, de braços abertos, superando meu terrível medo de altura, e me declarando à você em praça pública com a possibilidade de ser preso e estragar toda minha vida, que já está estragada desde que um certo alguém me deixou."  
  
Hermione sorriu e correu de volta para o apartamento, no mesmo momento que Ron seguiu para o elevador, e o chamou.  
  
Demorou para o elevador chegar, mas quando chegou, veio com uma surpresa. Hermione, com o rosto borrado pela maquiagem que escorreu junto com as lágrimas o esperava, e assim que a porta abriu, o abraçou fortemente. Naquele momento eram um só, e o amor que era exilado daqueles dois corpos seria capaz de dar voltas no enorme edifício. Eles aproximaram seus rostos, e antes do beijo acontecer, falaram em coro um para o outro "Nunca é tarde pra dizer te amo!"  
  
N/A: Bom, eu deveria estar estudando geografia, mas tive a idéia de escrever a fic, e enquanto ela não estivesse pronta, eu não ia conseguir estudar. Quem tiver coragem de ler a fic, hehehe me mande um review. Ah, a fic foi inspirada em três musicas: Holding back the years, grand hotel, e kiss me (q num tem nada a ver, mas blz...) Espero que tenham gostado. B- jinhus, anna 


End file.
